Fiery Passion
by Jediknight96
Summary: Enjoy my take on my favorite couple but be warned: EROTIC LEMON is ahead and read at your own risk ;)


**Rinn Lemon One-Shot: Warning: Rated M for Mature**

The Twin Suns of Jakku arose into the sky as the morning time is already getting in underway. Scavengers of various species roam about the city to find some new junk in exchange for food, money, and shelter. Finn on the other hand didn't found the planet to be quite hospitable as he hoped for ever since he and his FN squad unit came down to the execute the village under the command of Kylo Ren. However, after freeing the resistance pilot Poe Dameron; he has been branded a traitor by them ever since his daring escape and that time is long past. Now, he has been living in the desert planet for three years after the destruction of the Starkiller Base and frankly, he is living in peace alongside his friend-turned lover Rey. He wrapped his calloused hands around her strong, firm midriff as she smiles up at him and giggles slightly at him opening his eyes and it looked adorable to her "Morning Stormie or shall I say, Ex-Stormie" She giggles at the nicknames she made up as she stroked his strong, yet soft hands which made him smile "Morning my precious" Finn leans in and pecked her lips as the two stood up straight and stretched for a while before Rey finally turns around to face him with a lustful smirk on her lips "Care to join me in the shower?" She smiled in a teasing way when she walked towards the bathroom while she swayed her curvy hips in a slow pattern that fully got his attention "Yes ma'am" he obliged following her into the shower room. The two love birds stripped off their garments piece by piece until they are fully nude and open the hot water. Beads of hot water began to hit them like a ton of bricks, the sensation so good, it instantly made them feel refreshed and energized "Just sit back and relax big deal" Rey smiled in a devilish way as she got onto her knees and grabbed a hold of his throbbing shaft and lowers her mouth into him taking him in all the way.

The Ex-Stormtrooper threw his head back in pleasure as soon as she took his cock all the way deeply into her throat and moans while she worked her magic on him. Rey's skills with the blowjob is unlike anything Finn has felt before and he must have thought she's been practicing with a dildo or having sex with various scavengers for a holo porn vid. He pushed those thoughts aside and sighs in sexual bliss as he fought the urge to buck his hips. The scavenger gripped his v-shaped hips and teases him more by licking the edges slowly, causing nerves to fire up in his shaft and enjoyed living the moment. Rey licked his dick up and down the base and flicked her tongue on the head applying even more pleasure into the mix "Give me some of that salty cum, soldier" She cooed erotically as she pumped him with her right while using her left to finger her shaven, smooth pussy. Finn cannot take it any longer and grabbed a hold of her head and humps her face slow and moderate to prevent cutting off her air supply as she licked his balls vigorously and sucks on it creating a popping sound causing yet another involuntary moan to be heard by Finn who is getting real close "OHH KRIFF!" Finn groaned loudly, his dick pulsated hard when he shot his hot seed deep into her throat and Rey gagged a little while she takes it all in and flicks her tongue once more at the tip "I want you Finn!" Rey bites her lower lip and lowers her ass close to his dick and Finn complied pushing himself into her and the two became one. The bathroom began to be enveloped in steam as Finn relentlessly pounded Rey in and out making Rey moan louder as he leans in for the kiss. The kiss starts out slow at first, but it became vigorous as his tongue battles her for dominance and entrance. Rey ultimately lets him through and Finn arched his head at the feeling of his shaft being drenched in the girl's cum and the sensation felt so intoxicating "Fuck! I am almost there baby!" Finn moan growls while he keeps on thrusting in and out for a few more moments and gropes her tits. After 30 minutes of pounding onto her, he finally releases "REY/FINN!" the two yelled in unison as his dick pulsates and she gasped in pleasure feeling the hot cum internally "Mmm, we should do this more often big deal" Rey bites her lower lip as the two finished showering and got out of the homestead refreshed and ready to go off into their daily scavenging activities and they thought about the future and one way or another, they will be great parents.


End file.
